


Hard Times(ONEUS Version)

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet and Supportive Youngjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Once upon a time Hwanwoong was a successful singer but suddenly his popularity isn't as it used to be. To make matters worse his record label loses interest in him soon after his popularity expires.With that going on alongside his other personal struggles, Hwanwoong is lucky to have an awesome boyfriend like Youngjo to support and cheer him on
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guy. i'm back with my first oneus chaptered story. It's not long and neither are the chapters. The story won't be as sad as it sounds. Hwanwoong has some problems, yes, but there also a lot of fluffy and sweet moments here.
> 
> Leedo and Xion are kinda the "bad guys" here but I promise they are not that awful. Also I didn't make them the bad guys cause I dislike them or anything. I LOVE the whole of oneus
> 
> I love Youngjo and Hwanwoong so much so I gave them this sad but very sweet story. Seriously Youngjo is an angel here, loving a struggling Hwanwoong just right.  
> If anyone is interested, this exact story has a Stray Kids(Changbin/Felix) version. Same title.  
> I hope you'll enjoy my effort. Take care everyone ❤️

Hwanwoong takes one last deep breath and braces himself for the worst before stepping into his boss and older brother's office.  
Things haven't always been tense between them. Once upon a time being a singer under his brother's label was a dream come true for Hwanwoong, but shortly after he signed the contract, things went south quickly. Most recently all Hwanwoong seems to get is one piece of bad news after another.  
Hwanwoong finds his manager already there in the CEO's office. That's not new. Keonhee, Hwanwoong's manager has been deeply involved in every step of Hwanwoong's career as should he, doing his part to ease the path for Hwanwoong. That's all in the past though. Nowadays there nothing and no one who can ease Hwanwoong's suddenly stormy career path.  
One day both Hwanwoong and Keonhee woke up to the hellish reality that Hwanwoong just isn't as marketable as he used to be in the industry, despite his young age.The change happened so suddenly and for no apparent reason apart from the fact that a huge chunk of Hwanwoong's fans shifted interest to a newer even younger artist than Hwanwoong.  
That doesn't mean the agency hasn’t tried to stir Hwanwoong’s popularity. Up to this point the CEO- and Hwanwoong’s brother Gun Hak- has tried everything in his power to restore the popularity Hwanwoong once had; small acting roles, variety show gigs, commercials and so much more. The only thing Hwanwoong hasn't done is maybe modelling and that's probably only because he doesn't have the height for it.  
In his office, Gun Hak is seated behind his desk when Hwanwoong walks into the office. "Hwanwoong, sit.” Gun Hak invites.

So Hwanwoong joins his manager on the plush leather couch that’s situated in the far right corner of the office, not too far from the CEO’s desk. Keonhee smiles and pats Hwanwoong on the back as he sits.  
Never one to beat about the bush, Gun Hak gets right to the point as expected. “I invited you both here to let you know that a new artist will be joining our agency later this month.”  
Hwanwoong and Keonhee exchange a surprised glance and then Keonhee looks back at Gun Hak. "Is that good news for us?"

“Having a new artist on board is always good news. Our followers are already buzzing about this on social media, so while the public is attention on us, we are going to hurry up and give him a solo album. We hope to release the new music by the end of this month.”

Hwanwoong frowns, confused by this news. “That’s when my new album comes out though.”

Gun Hak leans forward, clasping his hands at his desk. “The other investors and I sat down and we’ve decided to postpone the release of your album.”

“Again?” Hwanwoong snaps in frustration

Keonhee takes hold of Hwanwoong’s hand and whispers. “Calm down, Woongie.”

Hwanwoong knocks his hand out of Keonhee’s. “This is the third time my album is getting postponed.” He complains but his brother’s expression remains infuriatingly clam.

“Think about it this way, you get a chance to practice for longer. After all we agreed that you would deliver a different style of music this time.”

Hwanwoong shakes his head in disbelief. First his album was supposed to be released 16 months ago but it was postponed because Gun Hak haphazardly decided that it was in Hwanwoong’s best interest to spend more time preparing and maybe come up with a new style of music as well since Hwanwoong’s music recently haven’t been doing well on the charts.

8 months ago Hwanwoong’s album release got pushed back again because the company felt that the timing was better suited for another one of its artist’s album release.

Now Hwanwoong is being shoved aside again and he needs answers.

“Yes but all the practicing and recording has been done. It’s been 16 months since I put music out there. My fans might forget me entirely.”

“I understand your passion and dedication to your fans, Hwanwoong but this is also a business. We have to pay bills and salaries around here. The truth is that you are no longer that profitable as an artist and there is only so much we can do to help your situation. Of course you’ll release your music eventually. All I’m saying is that right now we are other better opportunities to reach for. Do you understand?”

Hwanwoong presses his lips together in an effort to hold back the string of curses dying to flow out from his aching heart. Sitting here staring at the uncaring expression on his own brother’s face, Hwanwoong feels like he’s just been robbed not only of career opportunities, but his pride and joy as well. He feels like less than nothing. “Do I have much of a choice?” he asks, hating how shaky his voice sounds because he’s about to cry.

“Not really. We’ll keep you posted on when you can resume activities. For now just keep practicing and getting better. Spend some time chatting with your fans on SNS.”

*********

While making very slow steps towards the dance studio, Hwanwoong’s heart keeps growing heavier and heavier. Everything inside and out of his body just hurts so damn much and it doesn’t help that Gun Hak’s words keep running through his mind.

_Right now we have better opportunities to reach for._

This is a business indeed and there is barely any room for love and kindness, but at times such as this, Hwanwoong wonders how his own brother can say such scathing words to him. After all there was a time when Hwanwoong was very profitable to this company. Gun Hak wasn’t exactly nice to Hwanwoong back then either but he wasn’t as harsh as he is now.

Back then Gun Hak even took Hwanwoong out for meals and company parties to meet other industry hotshots. Hwanwoong was Gun Hak’s pride and Hwanwoong desperately ate up every trickle of attention, admiration and love he got from Gun Hak because that’s the only family he has. Their parents died a very long time ago when Hwanwoong was only 13. Gun Hak is a lot older than Hwanwoong, so he was 28 when it happened. Since then it’s just been the two of them.

Gun Hak always had dreams of working in the music industry, so he and some equally interested friends of his formed a partnership, set up an agency and signed the first two artists. Around the time he was 15 or 16, Hwanwoong easily found himself spending time at his brother’s small agency and that’s where his singing talent was discovered one day when he was playing around in the recording studio.

A two year period of training later, Hwanwoong debuted as a solo artist with the agency at age 18 and he has been a singer and dancer for exactly 7 years. He is set to renew his contract soon. That in itself is something Hwanwoong is excited about because there are some changes he hopes to make to his working conditions.

With a busy lifestyle such as Hwanwoong’s in a world where people take pretentiousness to a whole new level, it was been difficult for Hwanwoong to make any friends. He lost the ones he had before debut because his training hasn’t allowed him much time for them. Most of his time is spent of meeting other celebrities than regular folks, so he’s oly managed to acquire a few fellow celebrity friends, but even those haven’t really stuck because everyone is too busy working or pretending to be something they are not.

Gun Hak is the only person Hwanwoong can truly rely on as a friend and family, but as the years roll by, Gun Hak gets more and more distant. Hwanwoong can’t shake off the feeling that he lost the family and friendship in Gun Hak a long time ago the moment they became boss and employee. Their relationship feels so forced now. They were never really close growing but Hwanwoong thought that was only because for their age difference. They are both men now so Hwanwoong would think they’d get along better yet that’s not the case at all.

The time their relationship did improve, Gun Hak was probably only excited about the money Hwanwoong was making him, it’s a painful reality but one Hwanwoong has to accept and live with because he is too old to pretend. Now that Hwawoong is no longer a cash cow, Gun Hak can barely create the time to have a drink with Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong’s phone vibrates in his coat pocket. He takes it out and checks the screen. It’s a text from his boyfriend Youngjo. A tiny glimmer of brightness comes alive in Hwanwoong’s chest despite how cold and gloomy he feels, and he manages a tiny smile.

**From: My Youngjo hyungie <3**

_How is your day going?_

Hwanwoong pauses in the hallway to text back.

**To:** **My Youngjo hyungie <3**

_I miss you, hyung. I wish you were here with me right now._

**From: My Youngjo hyungie <3**

_Is something wrong, baby?_

**To:** **My Youngjo hyungie <3**

_I’m okay. Can’t I just miss my man anymore?_

Hwanwoong doesn’t mean to lie but maybe he doesn’t want to tell his boyfriend all about the heavy stuff going on with him through text. It’s better to talk in person later.

**From: My Youngjo hyungie <3**

_:D That’s sweet. You are sweet. I miss you too <3_

**To:** **My Youngjo hyungie <3**

_How is work?_

**From: My Youngjo hyungie <3**

_Well I haven’t died of boredom yet, so good I guess. I’ll text you again later okay. Love you, baby <3_

**To:** **My Youngjo hyungie <3**

_I love you too, hyung:*_

Hwanwoong slumps against the wall behind him, tilting his head back and holding back tears of frustration and sheer sadness. He really wishes Youngjo were here with him now to hold him and to be strong for him like he always is.

*********

“Surprise. I brought dinner.” Youngjo says with a smile when he shows up at Hwanwoong’s apartment later in the eveving, much to Hwanwoong’s surprise and joy.

In pure elation, Hwanwoong lunges at Youngjo and throws his arms around him. Youngjo Totally welcomes the affection and puts his arms around Hwanwoong, paper bags in his hands and all. “Thank God you are here.” Hwanwoong mutters, voice muffled because he has his face buried his face in Youngjo’s chest. The heater is on in his house, but Hwanwoong can’t seem to feel it. He just feels so cold literally and probably emotionally too thanks to this awful, exhausting, depressing day.

So instead of letting go of Youngjo so that they can move from the entryway and get settled in, he tightens his hold on Youngjo, enjoying the warmth seeping into him. Hwanwoong feels like he might crumble if Youngjo lets go of him. He wishes he could stay right here in Youngjo’s arms and forget everything- past and present.

According to Hwanwoong’s contract with this agency, he isn’t allowed to date so every once in a while his manager or another staff member is sent out to follow Hwanwoong around to make sure he is taking care of his health, eating right and staying away from the dating scene. For all Hwanwoong knows, someone from his agency could be outside right now, eavesdropping to find out who is going in and out of Hwanwoong’s house. Of course dating another guy helps to eradicate any suspicions of a romance, but it’s still a bit of a risk for Hwanwoong having Youngjo here since everyone at the agency knows that he has no non-celebrity friends.

Hwanwoong can’t bring himself to care about all that right now thought.

“I know you’ve had a tough day but I’m here now. It’s okay?” Youngjo murmurs softly and kindly, his voice full of understanding. The last remnants of strength holding Hwanwoong together come crushing down and he bursts into tears.

Youngjo dips slightly to more carefully put the paper bags down by his feet, then he straightens back up and properly gatheres Hwanwoong into his arms.

*******

“I’m such a downer. You brought food and here I am being all sad and shit.” Hwanwoong laughs mirthlessly, pulling his chapped bottom lip between his teeth.

Youngjo winces at how hoarse Hwanwoong’s voice sounds, probably from all the time he is spending recording music in the studio and on vocal training. His throat must hurt like hell.

Hwanwoong’s tears have subsided now and he and Youngjo have reclined on Hwanwoong’s leather couch in his tiny living area space. 

Youngjo uses his fingers to wipe the last traces of moisture on Hwanwoong’s cheeks. “It’s better than pretending. You are not a downer.”

“You are too nice.”

“I know. It’s a shame we don’t have many boyfriend-of-the-year contests here in Seoul.” Youngjo chortles.

That gets a small smile out of Hwanwoong, an achievement Youngjo is incredibly happy about. Small victories count too.

“I bet you’d win.”

Youngjo takes Hwanwoong’s hands in his and looks him straight in the eye. “What happened? Why are you so upset?”

Hwanwoong sighs and lowers his gaze. “My album has been pushed back again.”

Youngjo scowls. “Why?”

“Apparently the main focus of any agency is to make profit. I’m no longer so profitable, so the younger, more popular artists in the agency are being given first priority when it comes to comebacks.” Hwanwoong laughs dryly as a fresh wave of bitterness washes over him.

Youngjo can’t find the words to say. He is just so flabbergasted by the offensive situation and he’s also really heartbroken for his boyfriend. Until they figure something out together that can make all this better, all Youngjo can do is comfort Hwanwoong, and that’s what he does. He sidles closer to Hwanwoong and pulls him into his arms again.

Hwanwoong gets up and settles himself onto Youngjo’s lap, and loops his arms around Youngjo’s neck.

*******

They settle for dinner on the floor with their food laid out between them on the paper bags. Hwanwoong doesn’t own a decent table yet.

Youngjo notices that Hwanwoong is spending more time picking at his food than actually eating it, but he doesn’t say anything. He understands that Hwanwoong is having a hard time having to diet when he hates it so much. The stress he’s under also probably isn’t doing much to improve his appetite.

“I miss drinking beer and eating fried chicken with you.” Hwanwoong suddenly reminisces. “I don’t even have any work but I have to maintain my weight anyway.” He scoffs bitterly

“That does suck.” Youngjo says and then he smiles softly also recalling the times they ate fried chicken together in bed at Youngjo’s place. “Our fried chicken dates were fun. Maybe we can do it again soon when you are done preparing for your comeback.”

Hwanwoong nods, glancing at the contents on Youngjo’s plate. It’s not very different from what’s on Hwanwoon’s plate. Whenever Hwanwoong is on a diet, Youngjo tries to stay away from all unhealthy food too, just to support Hwanwoong. Sometimes Hwanwoong can’t believe how good Youngjo is to him, that someone can love him like Youngjo does. Hwanwoong feels truly blessed to have Youngjo.

At the same time it’s a curse because Hwanwoong feels guilty for turning his boyfriend into a guardian of sorts. Since Hwanwoong spends so many hours working, Youngjo brings him dinners, occasionally goes to Hwanwoong’s apartment to clean up, comes running to comfort Hwanwoong whenever is having a hard time, and mostly he even helps Hwanwoong out financially.

For a few months now since Hwanwoong got his own place, Younjo has been paying Hwanwoong’s utility bills and stocking up his fridge and cabinets with groceries. Hwanwoong hates being so helpless financially but his career doesn’t allow him to get another job. He was very young when he signed his contract and at the time paying bills was the least of his concerns. He was more excited about becoming a star, so he put his name of a document that has close to no benefits for him. Hwanwoong makes very little money from his singing career.

Just to have more privacy, he used the little savings he had left from finally clearing the debt he owed his agency for maintenance expenses, to rent this place. Youngjo once suggested they move in together to reduce their costs since his job doesn’t earn him that much more than Hwanwoong’s. But Hwanwoong has dating-ban contractual obligations to fulfil and moving in with someone the agency doesn’t know would raise questions. 

None of the stuff Youngjo does for Hwanwoong is easy for him but he does it anyway with close to no complaints.

That’s part of the reason why Hwanwoong really wants do well as a singer, to make Youngjo proud and repay his kindness. Hwanwoong wants to be a better, stronger, more composed person too for Youngjo.

“How are things at work?” Hwanwoong asks Youngjo.” Anything fun happen today?”

“There is no such thing as fun in the life of a risk appraisal officer.”

Hwanwoong laughs, with some actual humour in it this time. “But you still love the work?

Youngjo nods. “With the issue of global recession getting worse, the world of investment and savings is getting more fascinating.”

“Good for you. Are you happy?”

“Yeah.” Youngjo says in a heartbeat.

Hwanwoong’s gaze drops to his lap. “I remember a time when joining this agency was the best thing that happened to me. I hope I’ll go back to feeling that way again.” 

“You are young and possibilities for you are infinite. If things don’t get any better here, there will be a better arrangement waiting for you elsewhere.”

“You think so?”

“I actually do. Now stop worrying and eat your food or I’ll force feed you.”

Hwanwoong pouts and tilts his head to the side, looking at Youngjo will a cute smile. “I actually like it when you feed me.”

“So, is that what you are trying to get me to do right now?”

Hwanwoong shrugs. “You don’t have to, but it would be nice.” He widens his already wide eyes to look extra cute and Youngjo groans

“Puppy eyes? So not fair.” Youngjo huffs.

Sensing that a victory is within his reach, Hwanwoong grins, bursting into laughter when Youngjo roll s his eyes at him.

“You stabbed me on the cheek with your chopsticks, so no thanks.”

“Let that go already.” Hwanwoong grumbles indignantly. “For God’s sake I was trying to be romantic.”

“In the future, let me handle the romance.” Youngjo wrinkles his nose. “You are so bad at it. I haven’t forgotten the candlelight dinner incident 2 months ago when you tried your hand at cooking.”

“Incident?” Hwanwoong scoffs, mock offended. “I was trying to do something special for you.”

“Really? I thought you made me eat that food to get back at me for something.” Youngjo teases and Hwanwoong throws a piece of lettuce at him.

The sight of Youngjo laughing so hard makes it impossible for Hwanwoong to feign anger. He ends up laughing along because yes the dinner in question was awful.

Youngjo reaches for a bottle of honey and lemon water, twists the cap off and hands it to Hwanwoong. “It’s good for your throat.”

“I really didn’t want to eat another meal alone. Thanks for coming.”

“That’s okay. I missed you anyway.” Youngjo leans forward with his lips puckered, asking for a kiss. Hwanwoong puts his plate down, sits up, takes Youngjo’s face in the palms of his hands and kisses him on the lips. 


	2. Two

Hwanwoong lets his knees give out and his exhausted body collapses onto the practice room floor. He lies there on his back, staring at the ceiling and waiting for his breathing to steady and his head to stop spinning after a lengthy dance practice session.

In the background he faintly hears footsteps then the booming music stops and a few seconds later, the figure of his manager appears, looming over Hwanwoong.

"Hi." Keonhee says with a smile before crouching down and taking Hwanwoong by the arm to pull him up into a sitting position.

Keonhee then hands Hwanwoong a bottle of water. "You've danced enough. Take a break."

"Thanks." Hwanwoong gratefully accepts the water and quickly drinks it, gulping down half of it at once.

"Go home and rest."

"It's boring there. I can’t just sit around all day."

Keonhee sighs and actually has the decency to look like he hates what he's about to say. "Your album doesn't come out in a while. There is no need for this much practice."

Hwanwoong looks at Keonhee. "I have nothing else to do. There is nothing outside my career."

"Maybe it's time you talk to your brother about the dating ban. I mean you are getting older now and it's time you get some friends, maybe a nice girlfriend."

Hwanwoong lowers his gaze at the 'nice girlfriend' part. Hwanwoong trusts Keonhee and he's probably the closest thing to a friend Hwanwoong has, but not even Keonhee knows about Hwanwoong's boyfriend or that Hwanwoong is gay.

It's just a risk Hwanwoong can't take. He has to protect his career and sometimes that means keeping personal things to himself. Gun Hak has eyes and ears all over the company, watching Hwanwoong's every move to make sure he follows all regulations under the contract. That makes it hard for Hwanwoong to entirely trust anyone.

“Having some friends would be nice.” _I’d also love to go out on public dates with Youngjo hyung_ , Hwanwoong is thinking to himself.

“It’s not a bad idea to talk to your brother about it. You are older now, so he should trust you more.”

“Hyung can be quite uncompromising. You know that.” Hwanwoong meekly mutters to the floor.

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” Keonhee shrugs one shoulder. “He might surprise you.”

*********

The walk to his brother’s office is always the worst for Hwanwoong because he always has to gather some courage first so that his tenacity doesn’t crumble the moment he comes face to face with his brother’s stern, rigid gaze.

Today is no different. Hwanwoong looks back fondly on a time when he could comfortably discuss personal matters with his brother. Nowadays every conversation is so nerve wrecking and uncomfortable because no matter what Hwanwoong ends up feeling like a querulous bother. The fact makes Hwanwoong endlessly miserable because Gun Hak is the only family he has but they can’t even have one decent conversation.

"That's absolutely out of the question." Gun Hak says the moment Hwanwoong voices out his request for the dating ban on his contract to be lifted. Hwanwoong is sitting across his brother, staring right at the cold, calculating, intimidating expression Gun Hak is wearing. Keonhee calls it a thick skin that everyone acquires in the harsh world of business.

Sure this is a business environment and Hwanwoong’s contract with tis agency means business, but he doesn’t get why Gun Hak has to be so hostile towards him every time.

"I'm a grown man now and I can take care of myself." Hwanwoong tries to reason.

"Artists older than you have had scandals. We can't take the risk."

"But I'm...I'm a person before I'm an artist."

"You are also an asset, Hwanwoong. For god's sake grow up and come to your senses. This is a business. Your career comes first for both of us. Why do you need this ban lifted anyway?"

 _Because I'm lonely_ , he wants to say but can't find the courage

He cowers and meekly lowers his gaze because he has no confidence and that's the bitter truth that he has to accept about who he is.

Instead of asserting himself in the situation, Hwanwoong goes to a bar to drink his sorrows away. He's not sure how long he's been sitting in a dark corner -to avoid getting recognised by someone- when his phone buzzes. Pulling it out from his coat pocket, he finds a text from Youngjo.

**From: My Youngjo Hyungie <3**

_Still at the company? I just left the office._

Hwanwoong's mind is already a little foggy considering how inebriated he is from the alcohol, so the words on the screen are floating about. It’s worse when he looks at the keyboard, but he does his best to type a reply.

**To: My Youngjo Hyungie <3**

_Lest met at you pleca_

A reply comes very quickly

**From: My Youngjo Hyungie <3**

_Your entire text is riddled with misspellings. Are you drunk? Where are you?_

Damn it. Sometimes Hwanwoong feels like it’s a curse that Youngjo knows him so well. Hwanwoong was hoping that he could find a way to sober up and go meet Youngjo without any evidence that he’s been drinking. Youngjo always scolds Hwanwoong when he drinks because Hwanwoong tends to go a bit overboard.

Hwanwoong blinks rapidly and even shakes his head to clear his head so that he can type something more coherent. He squints at the text he just sent and after some time he notices the mistakes he made. The horror.

He starts typing again, a little slower this time

**To: My Youngjo Hyungie <3**

_I’m not drunk. jts tired. Illl go to your lpace now_

**From: My Youngjo Hyungie <3**

_Where are you? I’m coming to get you_

Before Hwanwoong can really react to the text, his phone starts ringing. Youngjo is calling. He panics, just staring at the screen. If he answers, Youngjo will know he’s at a bar. The bar he’s in is more the kind people come to socialise and relax at than dance and be rowdy, so the music playing isn’t very loud, but it’s loud enough to be heard over the phone.

So Hwanwoong waits for the phone to stop ringing and then he types a quick text.

**To: My Youngjo Hyungie <3**

_Can’t tlak now. go to your place. I’ll be thwre aoon_

**From: My Youngjo Hyungie <3**

_I know you are lying. Tell me where you are already._

Hwanwoong can almost literally sense Youngjo’s impatience and building anger in that one text, so he decides against any more lies. He finally texts Youngjo the address of the bar.

**********

For someone whose texts barely make sense, Hwanwoong’s directions aren’t half bad. Youngjo finds him with less than expected hustle. The moment Youngjo walks into the establishment, he notices that it’s a gay bar if the number of canoodling all-male couples about is anything to go by. The good news is that the place isn’t too crowded, so he navigates with ease, skimming the place for where Hwanwoong said he’s sitting. Eventually Youngjo spots the familiar figure of his boyfriend tucked away in the dark corner of the bar neart the lounge area.

While making his way to the bar, Youngjo was upset about Hwanwoong drinking on a weeknight, especially alone, but that anger thaws a bit when he sees how small, lonely and pitiful Hwanwoong looks hunched over the bar counter.

Youngjo’s steps quicken as he walks towards Hwanwoong, his protective instincts coming alive and burning in his chest.

Just to be cautious in case he is mistaken about the identity of the person in front of him, Youngjo taps the person on the shoulder. The person sits up but doesn’t face him right away. First he scrambles to put his face mask on and Youngjo instantly knows that it’s his Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong whips around on his stool, and he instinctively wants to reach out and hug Youngjo but he stops himself because he knows that Youngjo is upset. He pulls the mask off his face and continues to fidget with it in his hands to keep them busy because it’s nearly physically impossible for him to keep his hands off Youngjo.

Youngjo sighs as he stares into Hwanwoong’s wide, nervous eyes. “Why are you here? Did something happen?” he asks. Yes he has to speak a little louder than normal to be heard but he’s grateful that he doesn’t have to shout.

Hwanwoong lowers his gaze and shakes his head. Youngjo takes Hwanwoong’s face in the palms of his hands and tips his face up so that their gazes can meet. “Tell me what happened.”

Hwanwoong wants to. God, he wants to, but he’s also just tired of complaining, crying and always looking pitiful and pathetic in front of Youngjo. “It’s just some stuff with my brother. It’s no big deal. Really.” Hwanwoong forces a smile.

“It’s a big deal since you are clearly upset. Did you have another fight with Gun Hak Hyung?”

Hwanwoong gives up the physically strenuous effort of trying not to reach for Youngjo, and leans forward then wraps his arms around Youngjo’s waist and rests his head on Youngjo’s chest. He tries to hold his tears back, he really does but they fall anyway because he’s a damned easy crier.

Youngjo’s arms circle around Hwanwoong and he leans down to kiss Hwanwoong’s hair.

“I just want to take you out on a fun date in public, in the middle of the day.” Hwanwoong sniffs.

Youngjo smiles fondly. “Is that why you are crying?”

“I know dating me sucks.”

“Not it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does. We never get to do the stuff you want to do or the stuff that normal couples do.”

“I’m the one that’s made the choice to be with you, so any discomfort I might feel is my own fault really.”

“I could be a better boyfriend.” Hwanwoong’s chest is burning with anguish. He feels so miserable and trapped by a life he once thought would bring him joy, a career choice he still hopes will make him happy someday. He loves singing so much, he loves his fans even more and he wants to keep his brother happy, but he also just wants to be free to love Youngjo. Why can’t he have it all?

“Stop being so hard on yourself. I’m not perfect either. No one is. It’s not healthy for you to shoulder the burden of so much guilt. Let’s just do the best we can and try to be happy together, okay?”

Hwanwoong tilts his head back to look up and Youngjo kisses him on the lips, slow, soft and sweet.

“I really hate vodka.” Youngjo mutters against Hwanwoong’s lips, and chuckles.

“Sorry.”

Youngjo runs his thumb gently along Hwanwoong’s lips. “Your lips are so sweet though, so that totally makes up for it.”

Hwanwoong makes a face. “A flower just blossomed somewhere because of how cheesy that sounds.”

“At least you are smiling.” And that’s all Youngjo intends to do. He puts his hands on either side of Hwanwoong’s face and wipes away the wetness on Hwanwoong’s cheeks with his fingers.

“I probably don’t say this enough but I’m really grateful for the fact that I have you.” Hwanwoong often feels unfulfilled not having family and friends, but Youngjo really tries his best to fill that void and Hwanwoong needs him to know how much he appreciates the effort. “I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too.” Youngjo kisses Hwanwoong again. “Let’s go home.”

**********

After a nice, hot shower at Youngjo’s place, Hwanwoong makes them both some tea and they move to the living area to watch some TV. Youngjo puts the animal channel on to no one’s surprise. Hwanwoong grimaces as he lifts his feet off the floor to fold them under him on the couch. “Are we really doing this, hyung?”

Youngjo smiles, knowing exactly what’s got Hwanwoong annoyed. “Animals are fun to watch, baby. Lighten up.”

“I’ll lighten up when you put a movie on.”

“Later. I want to find out how snakes mate. I’ve always wondered.”

Hwanwoong’s jaw drops at his boyfriend. Seriously sometimes he wonders why he’s so smitten with Youngjo and all of his weirdness. As usual he is reminded that there is more to love than hate about Youngjo.

So for the love of his man, Hwanwoong grabs his tea mug and sits back on the couch, relaxing into the program.

Youngjo follows suit, wrapping his left arm around Hwanwoong and pulling him closer to his side.

“Should we order dinner?”

“Later.” Hwanwoong closes his eyes and nestles closer yet into Youngjo’s side, settling into the moment. “Let’s take a nap first. I’m tired.” As if on cue, he yawns

Youngjo kisses the top of Hwanwoong’s hair. “You might not wake up till tomorrow, so you need to eat something first.”

“No. I don’t want to move.”

Youngjo lets out a resigned sigh. “Alright but if you miss dinner, I’m stuffing a huge breakfast down your throat tomorrow.”

Hwanwoong sleepily grins. “I promise it won’t come to that…this time.”

*********

The weeks that follow are a nightmare for Hwanwoong. The new artist joining the company- stage name Xion- arrives and he replaces Hwanwoong in almost every way. According to the CEO and the executive producers’ instructions, Xion takes up Hwanwoong’s private dance studio and annoyingly enough even most of Hwanwoong’s hours in the recording studio. Hwanwoong is among the 3 senior artist in the company and some of the privileges of that include having one’s own dance studio and you don’t have to wait in line to use the studio. Hwanwoong has been enjoying those privileges among others for about 3 years now then suddenly Xion comes along and he’s already being treated better than Hwanwoong is.

Hwanwoong can’t believe when he goes to his recording studio one afternoon and finds one the producers he works with telling him to wait because Xion is recording.

“Xion is a really big deal right now and his fans are waiting for a quality album. I guess management just wants to assist him with the best resources around here. Don’t take it to heart.” Keonhee supplies when Hwanwoong asks his manager what the hell is going on.

“I have music to make too.” Hwanwoong replies, hating how desperate, petty and selfish he sounds to his own ears.

It appears to be with much agony that Keonhee says, “Your projects have been pushed back though. You’ll have all the resources you need when your time comes, okay? Meanwhile you can focus on writing lyrics.”

The cold, harsh, bitter truth settles in Hwanwoong’s stomach and actually causes him some physical discomfort.

Hwanwoong has no idea that this is only the beginning of a series of disappointments. Slowly but certainly, Xion starts to overtake Hwanwoong’s projects as well. Keonhee and Gun Hak have ever briefed Hwanwoong on what projects he should expect to participate in for the next few months, about 2 months prior to those events getting booked for him. As such, Hwanwoong is well aware of the variety show appearances, hosting gigs and other events he’s set to participate in.

As time progresses, Hwanwoong notices that he’s not getting any updates on how far Keonhee is with arranging for those projects for Hwanwoong, so he calls Keonhee to ask.

“Xion needs as many TV appearances as possible to promote his album, so we are making bookings for him at present. We’ll get back to you soon.” Keonhee explains to Hwanwoong over the phone

Hwanwoong’s stomach sinks and the unrelenting ache he’s felt there for weeks only gets worse. “What about the appearances I was promised?” he demands

“We’ll be sure to prepare for you when the time comes.”

“Look, hyung, if I don’t get some work any time soon, I’ll lose more fans.”

“Don’t be dramatic. Your fans love you.”

“This is unfair. I can’t believe you all are throwing me out just because a more relevant artist has arrived.”

Keonhee sighs. “I know it sounds cold, but that’s business Hwanwoong. The sooner you come to terms with that the better you’ll feel. I know you feel bad and I want to help. I really do, but I’m helpless too in the situation.”

Hwanwoong hangs up the phone and throws it at the nearest wall.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved every step of writing this story and its so special to me, so i hate saying goodbye already. I can only hope that you guys will find this finale satisfying.  
> Thank you so much for your support<3

Youngjo pulls his door open and finds Hwanwoong standing there at his doorstep.

"Why are you knocking? I have you a key." Youngjo says, taking in the exhausted and depleted state Hwanwoong is in.

In a very sluggish, very absent manner, Hwanwoong takes to searching his coat pockets and when he comes up empty, he turns a pair of tired, sunken eyes forwards Youngjo. "I think I lost them. Sorry."

"It's okay. Come in." Youngjo reaches for his boyfriend's arm and gently tugs to invite him inside.

Once they are both inside, Youngjo locks the door and then helps Hwanwoong out of his coat.

After he's slipped into a pair of house slippers, Hwanwoong turns his attention to Youngjo. "Hi." He mutters with as much enthusiasm and energy he can muster, which isn't much.

"Hey." Youngjo softly replies, putting his palms on either side of Hwanwoong's face and looking lovingly at him.

Youngjo's heart hurts so much every time Hwanwoong comes over, looking a mess.

Hwanwoong's big eyes are bloodshot and there are dark circles around them. Youngjo gently touches Hwanwoong's lips with his thumb, lips that were once expressive, vibrant and a radiant, inviting shade of pink. Now they are a pale greyish colour, chapped and just sad-looking.

Youngjo's fingers slide away from Hwanwoong's mouth and trail up to caress Hwanwoong's lean cheeks. Youngjo thinks of a time when Hwanwoong had full, round cheeks that Youngjo loved to playfully pinch and kiss.

Everything has changed so much. It's not only how much Hwanwoong's looks have changed but also how the gentle glow, and genuine optimism he once had is gone.

Youngjo can still see the love and affection in Hwanwoong's eyes when he looks at him but not much else.

It should be enough for Youngjo that he is still loved but it isn't. He wants Hwanwoong to be happy, brave and optimistic again in all areas of his life and not only when he is in Youngjo's arms.

"You look so exhausted. What happened?" Youngjo asks quietly, his gaze imploring Hwanwoong to speak up.

But Hwanwoong is too tired to talk now. His heart and body are all heavy with physical and emotional stress. So he just takes a step forward, slides his arms around Youngjo’s waist and hugs him.

Youngjo's heart breaks some more because he knows how burdened Hwanwoong is feeling. He wants to help, to make it all better but he just doesn't know how. Not when Hwanwoong insists on keeping his career.

In a way Youngjo understands Hwanwoong. It's not easy saying goodbye to a beloved career and art but Youngjo also believes that despite the suffering one may go through to live out their dreams, there should always a limit to the struggle and there should be some joy in it.

Hwanwoong hasn't looked happy in years now and Youngjo is beginning to wonder whether Hwanwoong is living the right life at all. It's not Youngjo's place to say or decide but deep down he secretly wishes Hwanwoong would walk away from his music career or at least from his brother’s agency for good and try to find joy elsewhere. He wishes there was something he could do to make Hwanwoong's struggles easier to shoulder.

For now all he can do is wrap Hwanwoong in his arms, support and love him.

Hwanwoong sighs contentedly as Youngjo's warmth seeps into him. This is the comfort he's been craving all day. The only thing that makes all of Hwanwoong's struggles bearable is knowing that he has Youngjo's arms to run back to after each tough day or number of days.

It's been three days too long since they last saw each other and Hwanwoong is ready to recline here in Youngjo's house where he feels the safest. He tips his head back to look up at Youngjo. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Are you okay?"

Hwanwoong evades this question too and rises onto his toes to kiss Youngjo because that's what he'd rather do. The truth is that Hwanwoong is sick of struggling and complaining. Since this is the only place where he can have some peace and joy, so he no longer wants to waste his time here talking about work.

He tips his head to one side and deepens the kiss, licking into Youngjo's mouth and pouring all his passion and love into it.

“I’m exhausted. Let’s go to sleep.” Hwanwoong mutters against Youngjo’s lips, sounding as tired as he feels.

“We haven’t had dinner.”

The thought of putting any food inside his aching stomach almost triggers Hwanwoong’s gag reflex. He shakes his head. “I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t want you starving yourself. Did you eat anything today?”

Hwanwoong can’t remember. While he’s figuring out what to say, Youngjo speaks up. “Let’s take a shower and then order in. is that okay?”

Maybe Hwanwoong will have some appetite after getting cleaned up, so he nods.

*********

Long after they’ve finished actually washing up, Youngjo and Hwanwoong stay there in the bath, just soaking up together because Youngjo thinks like Hwanwoong really needs the relaxation. Youngjo had to run a fresh bath for them so that they don’t waddle in their own filth.

He’s leaning back against the tub with his arms wrapped around Hwanwoong, who is lying on Youngjo, back pressed against Youngjo’s chest. 

They’ve been sitting for so long is silence that Youngjo starts wondering whether Hwanwoong has fallen asleep. He cranes his neck to see Hwanwoong’s face and he finds Hwanwoong staring blankly at the wall, blinking very slowly.

“Are you having a hard time?” Youngjo asks

Hwanwoong nods after what feels like forever.

Youngjo sighs miserably. “I know it’s not my place to say this, but I have to say something. You haven’t looked happy in a very long time. Your singing career is making you sadder than happier. Are you sure It’s a good idea to continue with your agency?”

“My current agency knows me best. It would be hard to start over with another. Besides Gun Hak hyung will get upset if I leave after he’s done so much for me. I don’t want that.”

“Maybe he’ll understand that you want to be happy.”

Hwanwoong shakes his head. “He’s the only family I have. I don’t want to drive a rift between us.”

Youngjo’s arms instinctively tighten around Hwanwoong if only to offer a bit of comfort. “How much longer can you sacrifice your own happiness for your brother’s?”

“Music makes me happy too.”

“Not under your brother’s agency. It’s time for a fresh start.”

Hwanwoong doesn’t reply. He just shuffles around in Youngjo’s arms until he settles onto his side, wrapping his arms around Youngjo’s waist. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Youngjo is the only joy Hwanwoong has left and he doesn’t to taint even that talking about his shitty life all the time.

Youngjo thinks this conversation is far from over but he can’t force things. “Okay.” He whispers and kisses Hwanwoong’s forehead.

**********

The months start ticking away without any hope of Hwanwoong getting some work. His fans continue expressing their concern and questions on social media. With nothing else to do with his time, Hwanwoong spends more time chatting with his fans these days. It breaks his heart reading about how much they miss him but somehow it’s also comforting.

As they get more vehemently about demanding some more music from him, Hwanwoong ends up thoughtlessly promising them that he’ll make a comeback pretty soon as he has already recorded some music over the past few months.

What he doesn’t expect is for that promise to turn into a news headline. Hwanwoong is entirely stunned when Gun Hak calls him early on a Tuesday morning, all angry and demanding answers from Hwanwoong.

“When I told you to spend some time chatting with your fans, this isn’t what I meant.”

Hwanwoong’s stomach lurches after Gun Hak explains what’s happened. According to entertainment news today, Hwanwoong is making a comeback soon. No doubt his fans took what he told them to mean he’s releasing new music soon.

“I… I had no idea the fans would…. I just sort of said that to comfort them.” Hwanwoong tries to explain to Gun Hak.

“Everything can be turned into a headline, Hwanwoong. You don’t make a promise unless you are certain you can keep it. For God’s sake, why are you acting like an amateur?”

“I’m sorry. It was a mistake.” Hwanwoong swallows the lump forming in his throat. “I told them I’d release one song. Just one. Certainly I can make good on that promise.”

“What part of you-do-not-call-the-shots don’t you understand?”

“Why can’t I make certain decisions for my own career? It’s my talent and my fans.”

“Because you do not finance your content.” Gun Hak says heatedly. His tone of voice is levelled but also just a tad bit waspish to show that his anger is just barely contained. “I have a say because I have an investment in the asset. You are an asset and the asset does not finance itself, understood?”

“It’s just one song.”

“Will you sponsor that one song? Can you afford to?” Gun Hak is challenging Hwanwoong now.

Of course Hwanwoong can’t afford to sponsor a song or really anything in his life. His boyfriend is paying his utility bills for him after all. It’s humiliating. Hwanwoong hates not being able to look after his self and he hates putting that responsibility of Youngjo but Hwanwoong still lives each day with his pride swallowed way down, his problems shoved to the side and his reservations ignored because he loves making music to himself and his fans.

“I won’t need a music video. I could release the song on my sound cloud or something.”

“My point is that you have to get permission. You don’t tell your fans things we haven’t discussed. We have investors to consult about promotions.”

Just about fed up, Hwanwoong explodes. “Why is it always a big deal when I want to make a comeback?” His voice is shaking with emotion because this is probably the first time he is raising his voice at his older brother. “It’s like you people don’t want to support me at all. You promised to support me when I signed on. If you can’t fulfil your obligations, then what’s the point of my staying at that agency? You aren’t giving me many reasons to resign when my contract expires soon.”

“You think you’ll shake up a whole company with that threat? Revenue on your music releases has decreased by 61%. You are lucky the agency is still holding on to you. If you want to walk away from us, be my guest.” Gun Hak hangs up.

Hwanwoong’s vision with tears as he puts his phone down. It’s terribly obvious now that his agency is no longer interested in him. It’s a truth that Hwanwoong has sort of known but in his desperation to stay he convinced himself otherwise. He denied this truth every time Youngjo said it. Now it’s impossible to ignore.

*********

**_Singer Yeo Hwanwoong to go on hiatus due to a back injury_ **

Youngjo stares in shock at the news headline as he reads it over and over again. Usually when he’s having lunch at work, he browses through entertainment news just to see what his favourite artists re up to. He doesn’t at all expect to find such disheartening news about his number one musician and boyfriend.

Youngjo’s heart is racing as he puts his food away to dials Hwanwoong’s number.

There is no answer. Youngjo tries the number a few more times before he gives up. He can’t possibly focus on his work now if he doesn’t get feedback on how Hwanwoong is doing, what hospital he’s been taken to and things like that.

Thankfully Keonhee answers his phone. Hwanwoong gave him the number to reach in case of a dire emergency. This is a dire emergency.

Keonhee sounds distressed over the phone as he starts answering Youngjo’s questions. “Hwanwoong isn’t at a hospital. He’s at home. His place.”

“How come?” Youngjo is confused now.

Keonhee sighs on the phone and hesitates for a little while before saying. “Look, I know that you and Hwanwoong are more than friends. that’s why I’m going to entrust you with the truth.”

For a second Youngjo registers what Keonhee just said and he nearly starts to how Keonhee found out, but this is not the time. Youngjo will just have to ask that question later and worry about the consequences of Keonhee knowing about the true nature of Youngjos and Hwanwoong’s relationship. Right now he’s more concerned about Hwanwoong’s wellbeing. “What truth is that?”

“Woongie isn’t really injured. The company made this move to keep him from putting out any music.”

Youngjo’s blood runs cold. Seriously how far will that company go to toss Hwanwoong out? Maybe Hwanwoong hasn’t had enough yet but Youngjo has. All this nonsense ends here.

***********

Youngjo frantically bursts into Hwanwoong's apartment. He couldn’t get away from work until now so to say he is dying to see Hwanwoong is such an understatement. He doesn't even bother to turn on the lights in the dark house before he rushes to the small living area, calling out for Hwanwoong. He stops when he hears quiet whimpering coming from the living area.

"Youngjo hyung." Hwanwoong readily calls out, his gruff voice barely audible.

Youngjo finds Hwanwoong curled up into a ball on the floor, hugging and crying into a pillow.

Tears well up in Youngjo's eyes at the sight but he takes a deep breath and resist the urge to cry because he needs to stay strong for Hwanwoong. Youngjo didn't bail on his job- something he'll undoubtedly be writing a report and get reprimanded for tomorrow- to come here and cry with Hwanwoong.

So he drops to his hunches and takes Hwanwoong by the arms to pull him up into a sitting position.

Hwanwoong can't even look up. He feels so much better now that Youngjo is here but he is also a bit embarrassed about what a wreck he is in.

Youngjo cups Hwanwoong's tear streaked face in the palms of his hands and tries to turns it towards him but Hwanwoong won't let him. "Keonhee hyung told me what’s going on?"

"It hurts so damn much. Please make it stop." Hwanwoong cries and ultimately tosses the cushion he's holding aside to reach up and wrap his arms around Youngjo's neck and buries his face in the crook of Youngjo's neck.

Youngjo wraps his arms around Hwanwoong and effortlessly stands up, taking Hwanwoong with him. Once Youngjo is on his feet, Hwanwoong picks his dangling legs up and wraps them around Youngjo's waist.

Youngjo manoeuvres them both to sit down on Hwanwoong’s couch. He waits until Hwanwoong’s crying subsides to ask, “Are you okay?”

“No. I’m so tired.” Hwanwoong mutters and finally, finally he voices out the one thing Youngjo has been waiting for him to admit. “I’m not happy.”

“What are you thinking?”

Hwanwoong takes his time thinking before he answers because he feels like once he states his decision, it will be that final. Perhaps for the first time in his life, he’s 100% sure about what he’s about to say. “It’s time to leave my singing career behind.”

“Are you sure you are okay with that?”

“Yes.”

“You can look for another agency?”

Hwanwoong shakes his head. “One day maybe, but for now I want to do something else. There is a lot more I can do with my music talent. I don’t want to be an idol anymore.”

“You’ve been an idol for 7 years. Are you sure it’s something you can just walk away from?”

“It’s not like I’ve built some fortune from this life. Out of those 7 years I’ve been happy probably for 2. I literally have nothing to lose from walking away.”

“I’m sorry that you are walking away from your singing career empty handed.”

“I’m not empty handed. I met you in that time. Also, I still have my talents. If I can’t use them, I’ll find another way. The point is that it’s time for me to man up and face real life.”

“I’m here if you need anything.”

“I know. God, I know.”

*********

“So you are really leaving?” Gun Hak scoffs, staring down at his hands that as clasped atop his dining table.

Since resolving yesterday that it’s about time he puts an end to an unhappy career, Hwanwoong came to his brother’s house first thing early in the morning so that maybe for once in a long time they can talk like brothers in a home environment and not like work colleagues in an office building.

Gun Hak made some tea for the both of them and invited Hwanwoong to sit with him at the dining table. A few minutes later Hwanwoong announced that he’ll be departing from his brother’s agency and now here they are.

A muscle jumps in Gun Hak’s jaw as it tightens. Hwanwoong can tell that there is anger building up inside Gun Hak.

“I’d like to have a fresh start elsewhere.” Hwanwoong explains.

Gun Hak lifts his gaze. “We are your family.”

“That’s the thing though, hyung. Since I joined your label, you haven’t felt like family to me. No one there has.”

“All this drama because we asked you to wait a bit before you release your album?”

“I do feel bad about that, but mostly I just feel like we’ve lost ourselves and each other as brothers because we are too wrapped up in careers and business. I just…” Hwanwoong pauses to clear his suddenly dry throat. “I’d like to spend time with you as my brother and not my boss.”

“Hwanwoong-”

“Maybe you don’t care about family anymore, but I do. Maybe if you are not my boss anymore we can go back to being family.”

“Ad because of that you are just walking away from the record label that made you?”

It’s Hwanwoong’s turn to scoff, and rather bitterly at that. “The label was never on my side. Apart from creative freedom, there is nothing else in my contract that benefits me as an artist. Do you know how I’ve been living all these years? I’m a lonely and perpetually broke grown man. I’ve been struggling a lot and I couldn’t even turn to you because you are always my boss before you are my brother. Someone else has been taking care of me emotionally and financially. I’m a grown man who can’t take care of himself. Why on earth would I want to continue living like that?”

At least Gun Hak has the decency to look disarmed after what I’ve just told him. “I admit that I’m aware your contract doesn’t have equal share of profits, but I didn’t know that you’ve had all those other issues.”

“You never ask me anything.”

“Alright Hwanwoong I hear you. If you want better conditions under your contract, we can negotiate.”

Hwanwoong is heartbroken that even after everything he’s said here his brother only cares about the business side of their relationship; but he isn’t surprised. Walking into this conversation Hwanwoong didn’t exactly expect some sudden ground breaking reconciliation with Gun Hak. After all they were never really that close as brothers to begin with.

“I want to move on.” Hwanwoong says emphatically, and then with a fresh bout of courage, he continues. “The person I said has been taking care of me- he’s my boyfriend.”

Gun Hak pales and he just stares at me in utter shock. Before he can say anything, Hwanwoong carry on. “We’ve been secretly dating for years now. I met him at the company when he came over as part of a team to give you investment consultancy services. His name is Youngjo and he makes me really happy. More than building the strained relationship between you and me, I want to protect the one I have with Youngjo hyung. He is so good to me and I just want to be free to love him.”

“You are…gay?” Gun Hak whispers conspiratorially like it is some abomination. “You’ve been seeing someone all along, later on a man? How could you risk your career like that?” He asks incredulously.

“That’s not the point.”

“Of course it is. Money has been invested in your career. How dare you trivialise that for…love or whatever you call what you have going on with that other man?”

“For your sake I’ve been careful and for that sake I’m not happy. Now I’m choosing my own happiness.”

Gun Hak shakes his head in disappointment. He visibly can’t comprehend or understand any of what I’m saying.

“As my brother you gave me a huge opportunity to have a great music career and for that I’m grateful. That’s why I wanted to tell you before telling the other investors that I won’t be renewing my contract with the label.”

*********

“Are you sure your brother will keep your secrete?” Youngjo asks Hwanwoong. They are sitting on Hwanwoong’s living room floor with their legs stretched out in front of them, sharing a bowl of savoury snacks and a tub of ice cream.

“Gun Hak hyung is a lot of things, but he’s not evil. My contract expires in 5 months anyway, so I don’t think he has anything to gain from exposing and ousting me.”

Youngjo nods and then his expression softens. “It’s a shame that Gun Hak hyung cares so little about how your working relationship has ruined your family.”

“Of course I feel bad about that but there are worse family situations out there. I’ll be fine on my own going forward. If Gun Hak hyung ever wants to be a real family, he knows where to find me. I’m done forcing that relationship. I want to focus on myself now and the things that I do have.” Hwanwoong gives Youngjo a ppointed look while saying the last bit. “I need to find contentment in other things.”

“I’m proud of you for taking the first step towards your own happiness.” Youngjo grins. It’s a real dream come true that Hwanwoong has finally decided to start loving himself and seeing himself for the beautiful, special and valuable person he is.

“To be exact, the first step is eating all the junk food I want.” Hwanwoong smiles, animatedly spooning some ice cream into his mouth. “According to my label, I have an injury, so I have no work to do until my contract expires. In this time I want to sleep, eat, and drink and to spend time loving you. I want to sit down with you, drink coffee and talk about what dates we’ll go on when I’m relieved of my contract.

Youngjo pulls his legs under him as he shifts to face Hwanwoong. “Can we move in together then?”

Hwanwoong leans into Youngjo and kisses him on the lips. It starts quick then it lingers and slows down until it ends up deep and adoring. They pull apart and Hwanwoong puts his hands on either side of Youngjo’s face as he smiles brightly at him. “Of course.”

“I missed your smile so much.”

“Well you’ll be seeing a lot of it going forward.”

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by to support me by reading this story❤️


End file.
